Adjustable lighting fixtures provide users the ability to configure lighting conditions in an interior or exterior space by allowing the user to redirect light from the lighting fixture along a desired orientation. Typically, a light source is mechanically coupled to a housing such that the light source may rotate about one or more rotational axes relative to the housing. The housing in a conventional adjustable lighting fixture typically includes one or more openings shaped and dimensioned to accommodate the range of motion of the light source. Depending on the position of the light source, a portion of these openings may be exposed allowing users to see into a ceiling or a wall space. One common approach to prevent visibility through a portion of such a fixture to see into a ceiling or a wall space is to install a substantial enclosure around the light source and the lighting fixture to visually cover (or block) the openings in the housing. The inclusion of such an enclosure increases the overall size of the lighting fixture, which in turn can hinder or, in some instances, prevent the installation of an adjustable lighting fixture in a confined ceiling or wall space, such as in a multifamily housing environment.
Additionally, in some conventional adjustable lighting fixtures particularly intended for recessed lighting applications (e.g., in which the lighting fixture is recessed behind a wall or a ceiling in a built environment), the light source may be initially recessed with respect to a ceiling or a wall space when the lighting fixture is in a nominal centered position (e.g., substantially downlighting an area below a recessed lighting fixture installation in a ceiling). However, once the light source is rotated, a portion of the light source may protrude from the plane of the ceiling or the wall, which undermines the nature and intent of the recessed lighting fixture.